


［唐鳄］猎艳

by Chris1895



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895
Summary: 一个突发奇想没头没尾的小段子
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 13





	［唐鳄］猎艳

**Author's Note:**

> CP：唐鳄  
> 分级：G？  
> 弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的bug和OOC  
> Warning：有关于年轻社长的想象！OOC！

我第一次见到他是在香波地岛一家酒馆。  
所有人都被迫看着他走进来——不管去的地方是不是塞满了酒精灌到胃里然后从鼻子里溢出来的蠢货都无时无刻穿得像准备参加世界会议——可以说，他就是为了接受所有人的注视。  
他是个七武海，而我看上了他的屁股。  
伙计，我敢说，那天看上他屁股的不止我一个，只是他们都选了回家之后借着这几秒的记忆来一发——这就是个“活过”还是“爽过”的选择题。  
只是，对于我来说，“活”从来不该是个选择。  
但实际上一直到随便哪家酒店里时我才意识到，与其说我看上了他，不如说他选了我。  
“为什么是我？”  
那时候我是真好奇，也还没有意识到这个问题听起来像是美好的童话故事里被富有的王子选中的穷苦姑娘会在意的屁事儿。  
甚至不知道自己期待一个什么样的回答。  
那个男人倒是表现得不意外。  
“如果我要选一个人跟我上床，从逻辑上来分析，必要的标准就应该是我希望他足够擅长于此。”  
“你是说我看起来很会玩儿。”  
你知道的，那种年轻人的自负。  
“我是说你看起来还算听话。”  
西装革履的男人坐在酒店的软椅上，在暖色调的灯光里像副豪宅里挂着的祖先油画。  
而下一秒他就把勒住小腿的袜子吊扣解开了。  
“以及，你的腹肌看起来像是顶用。”


End file.
